


Wolf

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drunk revelations, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Multi, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, but also not really werewolf, more just wolf, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Halloween [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Wolf

Steve x reader x Bucky

The world remembered Tony's playboy days very well. Thousands upon thousands of articles and news stories aired during this time in his life. Some were just of sightings of him and his newest girl, and some were stories from the women, and men, sold for cash. 

It also didn't help people forget when you were a product of your father's playboy days.

When your father was twenty years old, you were born. You never knew who your mother was because she had deposited you into his arms when you were hours old and left you.

Your father had done a fantastic job of raising you. He had refused to hire a governess for you, insisting that he could do it himself. He had raised you himself while running a company and still finding time to enjoy himself.

In 2012, you and your father had been recruited for the Avengers Initiative. You would be helping him and Doctor Bruce Banner in the labs, and this is when you met Steve Rogers.

Steve was fresh from coming out of the ice and still confused about the modern world. After the invasion of New York, you made it your mission to help him adjust.

After spending so much time together, no-one was surprised when a year later, the two of you announced your relationship.

You had stayed on with the Avengers after 2012 as a technical expert. For the most part, you stayed in the lab because you weren't combat trained, and quite frankly, your father and Steve preferred this as you weren't in danger often. But sometimes there was no other choice, and you had to follow the team into the field.

"Steve, I'm going to be fine." You said, pushing his hands away. "I don't need any more weapons, hell I don't think I can strap anymore to my person."

"You have a knife and a gun." Steve pointed out. 

"And a taser." 

"Another gun is not gonna hurt. Please, for me, doll?" Steve asked, holding the gun out for you.

"I hate your puppy dog eyes." You grumbled, taking the gun and putting it in your waistband. "I thought we agreed you'd never use them for evil."

"You love them," Steve said, kissing you quickly.

The two of you were on a small quinjet flying behind Natasha and Clint to a HYDRA base. The base apparently had SHIELD files, and they needed to be retrieved, and that's where you came in. You were going to break into their system, recover the files, and maybe spread a virus or two on their computers.

"Captain Rogers, mini boss, my scans are picking up an object coming in rapidly," FRIDAY announces. 

"What is it, FRIDAY?" You asked, rushing to the front of the jet. 

"I'm not sure. There appears to be something cloaking it." She tells you. 

"FRIDAY evasive tactics," Steve said, standing next to you. "Get this thing off our tail."

"Right on it," FRIDAY responded before beginning to navigate the jet. 

"Rogers, Stark, what are you doing?" Natasha asked over the coms. 

"Something is trying to rear-end us." You told her, holding onto a chair tightly as the jet began to zig and zag.

"I don't think they've seen you two yet. Hopefully, it keeps on our tail." Steve said, one hand on your waist and the other on a chair.

"We could double back and shoot them down?" Clint suggested.

"No, stay where you are," Steve told him. "We'll keep them distracted, the two of you need to get the landing coordinates."

"Fine." Natasha relented. "We'll see you there."

"Miniboss, Captain Rogers? I believe I've identified the object behind you." FRIDAY interjected. 

"What are we looking at, FRI?"

"It appears to be a heat-seeking missile." She said, causing you to swear.

"Any ideas?" You asked Steve.

"Only one, but it's a little crazy." He admitted, tightening his hold on your waist after a sharp turn.

"Well, crazy's better than nothing. What you got?" You asked. Steve let go of you and moved over to a cabinet.

"Put this on," Steve ordered, throwing you a parachute.

"Why do I feel like I know your plan?" You groaned but strapped yourself into the parachute anyway.

"FRIDAY disengage evasive tactics," Steve said, pulling on his own parachute. "You still trust me?" Steve asked as he moved the two of you to the emergency exit.

"Do I have a choice?" You asked him, gaining a chuckle from the blonde.

"FRIDAY as we jump, slow the jet down, and allow the missile to hit it," Steve demanded of the AI.

"Oh, fuck." You whimpered.

"We'll be fine. On three," Steve said, taking your hand. "Three!" He yelled, pulling you from the jet. 

The two of you launched from the jet and began plummeting towards the Earth. Above you, the missile hit the quinjet. The quinjet exploded, replicating a fiery inferno, into thousands of pieces.

Parts of the jet rained down, barely missing the two of you.

"When do we open the parachutes?" You yelled above the roar of the wind. 

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now!" Steve yelled in confirmation. In sync, you both pulled on the chord causing your parachutes to burst open.

The two of you began falling, much less violently than before, towards the Earth now realizing the situation you were in.

You both let out short yells and grunts of pain as you fell into the forest. Tree branches smacked and scratched at you as you fell through the canopy.

You let out a gasp as you were yanked to a stop, your parachute getting caught in the foliage. 

"Steve!" You yelled, watching as he hit the ground and a piece of the wreckage landed on his leg.

"I'm okay!" He called back after letting out a loud groan.

"Hang on! I'm going to help you." You said, unclipping your parachute. You fell to the ground, landing harshly on your back. "Ow." You groaned, pushing yourself up and over to Steve.

"Doll." 

"Okay, I can push this off. I think. Leaver and fulcrum, it's simple, basic science." You began rambling as you looked over the piece of wreckage that pinned Steve to the ground.

"Doll."

"I just need a leaver. A log or a piece of the jet." You continued, looking around for something to use.

"Y/N!" Steve exclaimed, breaking you out of your panic-induced rambling. "You're hurt." He said, raising a hand to you.

"What? No, I'm not." You shook your head. Looking down, you seemed fine until you noticed the large piece of metal in your side. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"I can deal with it after I help you." You waved him off as you grabbed a nearby branch. After several minutes, several pain-filled minutes, you were able to lift the hunk of metal off Steve's leg. "Math." You breathlessly laughed as Steve crawled out.

You managed another smile before toppling over.

"Y/N!" Steve exclaimed, dragging himself over to kneel by your side. 

"Told you I'd deal with it after." You said, giving him a weak smile before leaning your head on the ground and closing your eyes.

"Should we build a fire?" You murmured into Steve's neck.

Night had begun to fall. When you passed out, Steve had stripped himself of his suit, leaving himself in only a singlet and shorts, before cutting a length of the fabric and wrapping it around your torso.

When you awoke, you were greeted by the sight of Steve creating a makeshift splint for his leg. Your best estimate was that about four hours ago.

"Might attract animals." Steve shook his head. "Or the ones who shot us down." He contemplates, tightening his arm around you.

"Hopefully, we don't freeze." You said, resting your head on his shoulder.

"I'll warm you up, doll." Steve attempted a joke.

"I'd hope so, otherwise what am I keeping you around for?"

Dusk had made way into the night. The night was cold, the breeze almost chillingly so, as the two of you laid against a tree with no protection.

You had been drifting off when you heard the loud sound of branches cracking. You sat upright, your head snapping towards the direction of the sound.

Steve raised a finger to his lips as he picked up the gun by his side.You'd picked up the second firearm when a large brown bear stumbled into your makeshift camp.

The bear spotted the two of you almost instantly and growled lowly. Steve struggled to stand before shooting at the bear twice. He hit the brown bear in the shoulder, which only served to aggravate the already aggressed animal. 

The bear lumbered forward and swiped a paw at Steve, sending him flying to the side.

"Steve!" You screamed, watching in shock as Steve landed on the ground. The bears head snapped towards you, but before it could move, you fired the gun thrice. 

One-shot hit his already wounded shoulder, one grazed his paw, and the last hit one of his arms.

The bear stumbled, and that gave you enough time to make a dash for Steve.

You had almost reached Steve when you were pushed forward. You whimpered as your head hit the ground but forced yourself to roll onto your back.

The brown bear stood above you, teeth on display as he snarled menacingly at you.

The bear had taken a step towards you when an even louder snarl breached the area.

A large wolf raced into the camp, launching himself forward and onto the bear's back. His teeth connected with the bear's neck, providing enough a distraction for you to crawl towards Steve.

"Steve. Steve, baby, wake up, please." You pleaded, pressing shaking fingers to his neck. You released a sigh as you felt his pulse under your fingertips.

It was only after checking on Steve you felt the blinding pain in your side. Your hand flew to the area you were already injured, only to find blood pooling under your fingers.

Your head snapped up as you heard the loud, pained, screeches of a dying animal. You expected to see the bear had won against the wolf. Instead, you were greeted by the sight of the wolf standing victoriously above the bear.

The wolf turned away from its kill and moved over to where you kneeled above an unconscious Steve. Blindly, you reached a hand out, trying to find a weapon of some sort to defend the two of you.

"Come on, come on." You whispered weakly after your search for a weapon turned up blind. Your gun was on the ground in front of Steve, too close to the wolf to try for, and Steve's must-have flown when he was thrown.

Your side was still bleeding profusely, and the blood loss had finally caught up to you as you began to blackout. Your body fell forward and onto Steve's. The last thing you saw before passing out was the wolf kneeling in front of you and Steve.

You did not expect to wake up again. You were sure the two of you were done for. So when you opened your eyes to see a cave roof, you were a bit shocked, to say the least.

With a gasp, you shot upright.

"Steve!" You gasped, spotting him next to you. You leaned down, pressing your head to his chest, sighing in relief at his steady heartbeat. 

Sitting against the cave wall, you froze upon hearing a low growl. The wolf quietly moved across the cave until it was standing next to you. You shifted, so you were blocking Steve from his view, refusing to allow this wolf to harm your weakened partner.

The enormous wolf continued forward until it was right before you. His large paws reached up, pressing on your shoulders and forcing you to the ground. 

A loud whimper escaped you, but you cut yourself off when the wolf emitted a loud purring sound, burying his face in your neck.

"Please, I don't want to die." You whispered, despite how fruitless the endeavor was. To your absolute surprise, the weight pinning you down lifted, and the wolf backed away.

Then to your horror, the wolf began to convulse. His body contorted, bones began to crack loudly, and suddenly a man was standing before you. 

A very hairy and naked man.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The man said gruffly, raising his hands in front of him. "You're safe." He told you, picking up a pair of worn shorts from the corner and pulling them on. "Both of you are."

"Who are you?" You asked, sitting up against the wall. "What are you?"

"A mistake." The man told you. "You can call me Winter."

"What are you, Winter? How can you do that?" You pressed him.

"Your dressings need changing." He dodged your questions, picking up a pile of leaves from a corner of supplies.

Now that your panic had ebbed, you were able to fully notice your surroundings.

In the corner, there was a small pile of worn clothes, a collection of various weapons, a single water bottle, and what appeared to be a small bed made with ferns and soft-looking leaves.

"How long have you been living here?" You asked as he kneeled in front of you.

"2555 days." He responded, beginning to change the leaves on your torso.

"That's seven years." You said, doing the math quickly. 

"I suppose." He agreed.

"Winter, why are you living out in the woods? Alone?" You risked questioning him.

"Running. It's safe here."

"Who are you running from?" You asked him. "We can help you. Steve and I are part of the Avengers. We help people. We can help you." You said after he didn't respond. 

"Not safe." Winter shook his head. 

"For who?" You quizzed him as he finished wrapping your side.

"I'm gonna hunt," Winter announced, standing up. "You both need to eat." He added, moving to the mouth of the cave.

"Thank you." You said quickly. "For saving us." You added.

Winter didn't say anything before shifting back into a wolf and trotting away back into the wild. 

Steve was still asleep. If it wasn't for his steady breathing and pulse, you would think he was dead. Winter had returned back to the cave shortly after leaving, dragging back the carcass of a deer.

"I wasn't always like this," Winter announced as he cooked the deer. "I don't think so anyway. I can't remember a lot about my past."

"Did you have an accident?"

"No. I was an experiment. An organization made me like this, a wolf, but they wiped me. A lot." He said, staring at the fire. "They made me a monster, in more ways than one. They made me kill for them."

"That's not your fault." You said immediately. "They brainwashed you."

"I got away 2555 days ago. The wolf helped me get away." He told you. "From HYDRA."

"HYDRA?" You whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. HYDRA made me. Broke me, used me, made me into this."

"How did you find us?" You asked him. "Were you hunting in the area?"

"Instinct." He said. "The wolf told where to go. I just knew the two of you were in trouble."

"Have your instincts told you anything else?" You asked curiously.

"The two of you are mine," Winter said, causing you to choke on your spit.

"Excuse me?" You demanded.

"The wolf says you're ours. He wants to protect you both." Winter told you. "He didn't like it when you were scared before. He wants you both happy."

"So, he's a separate entity?" You asked him. "Is he just always in the back of your head?"

"Yes," Winter said, pulling the meat off the spit. "But it's comforting. He's comforting."

"I have a friend with something similar. Winter, we can help you. You don't have to keep running. We fight HYDRA every day. They wouldn't touch you if you were with us." You tried to reason with him.

Before Winter could say anything, Steve let out a loud groan.

You rushed to kneel beside the blonde, resting your hand on his cheek.

"Steve, Steve, baby. It's okay to wake up now. Open your eyes, please." You cooed, lightly tapping his cheek.

Steve let out another groan and slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hey, baby." You laughed waterily. "Don't move, Stevie. You have a concussion, I think."

"Doll? Are you okay? Where's the bear?" Steve moaned.

"He's gone, the bear's dead." You told him. Turning to Winter, you held a hand out to him. "This is Winter. He saved us." You said after Winter took your hand and kneeled beside you. 

Steve's eyes bulged at the sight of the man next to you. He attempted to sit up only to be pushed down by you.

"Bucky?"

Winter was Steve's childhood friend, Bucky, but Bucky didn't remember Steve.

Steve had intently listened as Bucky explained what he could remember of his past. 

"I'm so sorry, Buck. I let you fall, this is my fault." Steve said, refusing to look at his friend.

"Don't. Don't blame yourself." Bucky told him. "Me falling wasn't your fault."

"But you don't remember it."

"I don't remember a lot, and that's not your fault. I know this because you weren't the one who did this to me, that I remember."

After the boys had played the blame game for longer than you thought they would, you and Steve moved on to convincing the man to come with you two.

"You said your wolf recognizes us as his." You brought up. "How's he going to feel when we leave?" You reasoned.

"Plus, we can break whatever HYDRA did to you," Steve added.

"You're not taking him away. I like this side of me." Bucky said quickly. 

"Not him. We wouldn't touch your wolf side, but we can break anything they've done. Help you, please, let us help you."

Your reasoning, along with a healthy dose of Steve's puppy dog eyes, was enough to wear Bucky down and convince him to return with you when the team and your father found you. 

Bucky had been in the Tower for six months. When he wasn't working with Bruce on breaking his brainwashing, he was with you and Steve, mostly in wolf form.

He seemed more comfortable in his other skin, possibly because of how long he had been living in it, and could often be found lounging on your floor on the couch as a wolf.

You had gone out for drinks with Natasha and Wanda, and you may have indulged a bit too much. You'd gotten home an hour ago and were drifting asleep on the couch when Winter pushed his nose into your neck.

"Hi, Buck." You mumbled as the wolf laid on the ground next to you. "So soft." You murmured, running your fingers through his fur.

"I take it you had fun, doll?" Steve chuckled, kneeling next to your head.

"All the fun." You said, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Let's get you to bed, huh?" He rhetoricity asked, picking you up in your eyes.

"Want Buck to come too." You stated, reaching a hand out to the wolf.

"You coming, Buck?" Steve asked, turning back to him. Bucky raised himself from the floor and moved to stand beside Steve.

The three of you moved into yours and Steve's bedroom, where Steve deposited you onto the bed. 

"Will you watch her while I get her some clothes?" Steve asked the wolf. Bucky merely jumped onto the bed and wrapped himself around you. "Thanks, Buck."

"You're so soft." You repeated, tangling your fingers into his coat gently. "It's so nice. I love it, and so does Stevie. But we both love you. Steve's always loved you, and I get it. It's really easy to love you. I think I fell for you just as fast as I did Steve."

You let out a whine when Bucky moved away from you and suddenly shifted back into his human form.

“Did you just admit you and Steve are in love with me?” He asked you.

“Yep!” You said, popping the p. “Steve and I have been talking about asking you out, but we wanta wait. Didn’t want to spook you.” 

“Doll.” Steve groaned, entering with his shirt and a pair of Bucky’s boxers in his hand. “You weren’t supposed to tell him that. Should’ve known better than to leave you with him like this.” He said, throwing Bucky the boxers before pulling your shirt off.

“’M sorry. Didn’t think.” You mumbled tiredly. 

“It’s okay, doll.” Steve assured you, putting his shirt on your body.

“Wait, so what she’s saying is true?” Bucky asked, looking between the two of you. “That wasn’t drunken rambling?”

“No. Y/N and I have been talking about when it would be appropriate to ask you for weeks now. We’d been planning for so many different scenarios, but funnily enough not that one.” Steve told him.

“Why wait?”

“There’s been a lot of changes for you in the last few months. We thought it might overwhelm you.” Steve admitted. “We’re sorry if you’re not interested, if you want we can forget all about this, I’m pretty sure Y/N won’t even remember this in the morning.” Steve began to ramble.

“Steve, I’m not mad. I don’t want to forget about this.” Bucky cut him off. 

“Does this mean we can take you out?” You asked, laying your head on his shoulder. “We’ll take you to the movers, or to dinner. Whatever you want?”

“I think we should wait until you’re sobered up to make plans, kitten.” Bucky said, running his hand down your back.

“Sounds good plan.” You mumbled, closing your eyes. A warmth behind you alerted you to Steve crawling into bed with the two of you.

“So you’ll go on a date with us?” Steve asked Bucky quietly.

“I would love to go on a date with the two of you. Punk.” Bucky responded.


End file.
